Nightingale Sings
by kirin-saga
Summary: CLAMP Campus Detectives In 1935, a young boy was killed. In 1996, he is transferred to CLAMP school. Crossover with Yami no Matsuei.
1. Prologue

Title: Nightingale Sings  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Rated: PG-13  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives/Yami no Matsuei  
Pairings: Tatsumi/Watari; no pairings for CCD since they're so young.  
Chapter: Prologue  
Summary: _In 1935, a young boy was killed. In 1996, he is transferred to CLAMP school._  
A/N: Played around with the timeline. I'm having both Fandoms take place sometime between 1996 and 2006. I know that messes up some events that happen in the CLAMP world, like X's end of the World but since I'm not including the X fandom, I felt it was ok to ignore that.  
A/N: Please visit my home page, where you'll find over a 1,000 plot bunnies in various Fandoms, including CLAMP Campus Detectives and Yami no Matsuei.

* * *

**1935**

_He didn't know where he was. Just that it was dark and cold and cramped. He didn't know how he got here either; the last thing he remembered was his parents coming to wish him goodnight and then... he was here._

_The young boy sniffed as he pushed again at the rough wood above him. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. He had already pushed and clawed and hit at the wood that surrounded him until his hands bled and his fingers were broken. He had screamed and cried and called for help until his throat had torn and it got harder to breathe._

_He didn't understand what he had done; didn't understand why he was locked away in this little box where no one could hear him. He didn't know why his parents didn't come for him._

_It was getting harder to breathe but he was too exhausted to worry about it. He just wanted to go to sleep and hope he would wake up safe and sound in his own bed in the morning. In the morning, the nightmare would be over._

_**All over, **he told himself as he began to drift. **It'll all be over... **He shivered, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. And then..._

_... there was light._

**ooooooooo**

**1996**

"School?" A young boy asked, blinking up at the man in front of him. "I have to go to school?"

The man sighed and looked through the file he was holding. "Yes, school. There have been reports of supernatural activity. Nothing dangerous as of yet but our superiors wish to monitor the situation."

The boy frowned as he moved closer so he could see the files. "What kind of activity? And why do _I _have to go. I mean, I don't mind going but I don't have a partner and I thought we weren't allowed..."

"Normally, you _do _need a partner," the man answered, handing the boy the papers. "But since you're just being sent there to observe and not investigate, it has been decided you will be safe enough on your own. And if something _does _happen, you have your Shikigami."

"And why me, exactly?" the boy asked as he studied the file, smiling slightly at an aerial photo of the campus. '_It's beautiful.'_

"You're the only one who looks young enough and has no current assignments. Study the files and go home to pack what you need. You're meeting your adopted family in a few hours."

The boy blinked at that and closed the file, staring up at the man in shock. "Adopted family? Tatsumi-sensei, just how long am I _staying _there?"

Tatsumi smiled and began steering the boy out the door. "A year at the very least. This case is very important... or at least it has the potential to become important. Our superiors want detailed information on those responsible for the disturbances." He gave the boy a final, gentle shove out of his office. "Good luck, Akira-kun."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Nightingale Sings  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Rated: PG-13  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives/Yami no Matsuei  
Pairings: Tatsumi/Watari; no pairings for CCD since they're so young.  
Chapter: Chapter 1  
Summary: _In 1935, a young boy was killed. In 1996, he is transferred to CLAMP school.  
_A/N: Sorry if characters are a little OOC. I've only read up to volume 10 of YnM and volume 1 of CCD. I'm going by the Manga versions of both. Besides, this Akira _is _mentally a lot older than 10.  
A/N2: Mother is the name of Meifu's computer database.  
A/N3: Does anyone know where I can find a map of the school? Or at least a list of the various buildings? Thanks.

* * *

**

**A few months later, CLAMP School**

Akira liked CLAMP School; he really did. The work was challenging, the people were friendly, and the 'adventures' were fun. Yes, Akira rather liked CLAMP School...

"Kaichou! What do you think you're doing!"

"It's a beautiful day for a walk, Suoh. I thought we could visit the Gardens."

... even if his friends _did_ get a bit annoying at times. Especially when a certain blond was trying to get out of doing his paperwork. Really, it's not like it would take long to do at all. By the time the argument was over, he would have been half done with the paperwork if he hadn't argued at all. Well, he'd be half done if he didn't always let it pile up like that. As it was, he'd probably be half done sometime next week. It was rather ridiculous.

Akira sighed, feeling a headache creeping up as Suoh's voice rose in volume, and stared at his computer screen for a few minutes. He really should be doing something more productive than just sitting here, like calculating the budgets or typing up his weekly report for Tatsumi, but it was much too difficult to concentrate on much of anything when Suoh and Nokoru were acting this way. Akira sighed again, oblivious to the concerned glances this drew from his friends.

Suoh and Nokoru watched him for a few moments, their argument forgotten. They exchanged a glance and after a few whispered words from Nokoru, Suoh quickly turned and left the room, leaving the chairman alone with the unusually sullen boy. Akira noticed none of this.

"Are you all right, Akira?" Nokoru asked as he crossed the room to stand by Akira's desk.

Akira blinked and glanced up at Nokoru, who looked a bit concerned. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, having not really registered the question and wondering how Nokoru got this close without him noticing. He _should _have noticed. In his line of work not noticing someone walk up to you could be dangerous. Not that he really had anything to fear in this school but it was better safe than sorry. "Uh... what was the question again?" he asked, realizing he was ignoring his friend. /**What is _wrong _with me/**

Nokoru frowned and placed his hand on Akira forehead as he gazed into Akira's slightly glazed eyes. "You look a little pale," he said, moving his hand to Akira's cheek. "Are you feeling all right?"

Akira nodded and turned back to his computer, dislodging his friend's hand. "It's just a headache, Kaichou," he answered quietly as he logged out of Mother. No need for Nokoru to see the database, he really didn't know how he would explain it, and he wasn't really working with it anyways. Akira blinked as he suddenly realized he and Nokoru were alone. "Where did Takamura-senpai go?"

Nokoru stared at him for a few moments, concerned by his usually cheerful friend's uncharacteristic behavior before cocking his head and stepping away slightly. "I promised to do some paperwork if he ran an errand for me," he answered, smiling suddenly.

Akira winced as his headache grew, reaching up to massage his temples. "What kind of errand, Kaichou?" /**I haven't had a headache come on this sudden and be this painful since.../ **He blinked, frowning suddenly as he realized how stupid he was being. /**That explains it./**

Nokoru frowned slightly but hid it as he flipped his fan, showing the word 'secret.' "Why don't you go get some rest, Akira? You don't have any work that can't be done tomorrow. And classes are over for the day," he added before Akira could protest.

Akira ignored him for the most part as he stared at the fan, sensing the slight tickling of magic around it. It really was no wonder supernatural activity had been detected at this school; most of the students had at least _some _power... even if most, like Nokoru, never realized that what they did was supposed to be impossible. /**Strange how they all gathered at this school. I wonder if Raichou knows. Maybe this is what the Imonoyama intended when they built this school. But why don't they teach their students about their power/ **Akira pondered this for a few moments, forgetting that Nokoru was once again waiting for an answer.

"Akira?" Nokoru asked again, realizing Akira's attention had drifted. His concern grew. Akira wasn't normally like this.

Akira blinked and shook his head, instantly regretting it as the pain increased. "You're right, Kaichou," he said with a forced smile. "I think I will go home now." He stood and picked up his abacus before turning to bow to Nokoru. "Goodnight, Kaichou! See you tomorrow!" he said as he left the office.

Nokoru smiled. "I hope you feel better, Akira!" He waved until Akira was out of sight then he frowned, flipping his fan and showing the word 'worried.'

* * *

"Were you successful?" Nokoru asked when Suoh returned to the office half an hour later, carrying a stack of files.

Suoh nodded as he placed the files on Nokoru's desk. "Of course, Kaichou. But do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked worriedly as Nokoru picked up and skimmed through the first file. "Akira might get the wrong idea."

Nokoru nodded, frowning as he closed the file and replaced it on the desk. "That's a risk we'll have to take. Akira is obviously overworked and an assistant would do him good," he said, picking up the next file. "It will give him time to rest. Or at the very least, it will allow him more time to work on that project of his."

Suoh cocked his head as he watched Nokoru go through the files. "I wasn't aware he was working on a project. And he wouldn't be overworked if _you_ would do your work for once. I saw him working on one of your reports the other day."

Nokoru blinked at him. "Oh? Hmmm, that explains why I haven't gotten any calls about late paperwork." He frowned, flipping his fan and showing the word 'guilty' as he leaned against his desk, thinking on what he had just learned. "Well, I'll just have to make it up to him!" he exclaimed, smiling as the word on his fan changed to 'determined'. "And hiring him an assistant is a good start!"

Suoh rolled his eyes as Nokoru started flipping rapidly through the files. "I believe a good start would be _you _doing _your _paperwork, Kaichou. That way he would have more time to rest." He frowned suddenly, remembering something. "And he would probably have fewer headaches too."

Nokoru paused in his reading and sat the file on the desk. "You're right, Suoh. I promise to work on my paperwork from now on. But if Akira doesn't feel better within the next few days, I _will _get him an assistant!"

Suoh nodded and picked up the files, placing them in one of the desk's drawers. "Good. Now sit," he said, gently pulling Nokoru around the desk and pushing him into the chair. He pointed to a large stack of papers in front of the blond. "You can start with these."

Nokoru winced and pouted up at the other boy. "I meant tomorrow," he said, staring longingly towards the door that lead to freedom.

Suoh _glared. _"Now, Kaichou."

The blond sighed and picked up a pen, knowing that he couldn't go back on his promise and that if he didn't start working now, he probably never would.

* * *

Akira winced as he walked through the campus, being bombarded on all sides by flashes of magic that no one else seemed to notice. Usually it wouldn't bother him, would be barely noticeable at all unless it was close by, but combined with his growing headache it felt like steel drums and flash bulbs going off all around him. It was rather painful.

Especially those girls over by the doors that seemed to be surrounded by an extremely high pitched tone. Akira had met them months ago. One of the girls, Akira wasn't quite sure which one, used the tone as something similar to echolocation. All completely subconsciously of course. The mortals were lucky they couldn't hear it.

On the other hand, some of the things he sensed were rather soothing. One of the boys in his class had a kind of muffling effect on physical senses, kind of like floating in water, but at the same time could amplify spiritual awareness. Akira wished more people were like that. Although the weird looks the boy often sent him were getting annoying.

Akira winced as he passed the girls, which fortunately were too involved in their conversation to give him much notice, and shoved opened the front doors... without actually _touching _the doors. /**Oops. I hope no one noticed that,**/ he thought sheepishly, taking a quick look around before heading home.

* * *

**Meifu**

"Tatsumi-san! Tatsumi-san!"

Tatsumi frowned as he looked up from his paperwork and glared at whoever was shouting at him. Everyone knew to not disturb him when he was calculating the budgets... they never knew when he was going to withhold money. "Yes? What is it, Gushoushin?" he asked as the elder twin came to a stop in front of his desk.

Gushoushin held a computer printout in front of Tatsumi. "There have been reports of a potentially dangerous energy at CLAMP School! You have to send someone to take care of it before it gets out of hand!"

Tatsumi sighed and removed his glasses, polishing them as he thought. "We already have an agent at the school," he said as he replaced his glasses. "There is no need to send another."

Gushoushin scowled. "You know very well that boy can't do this alone. He at least needs a partner."

Tatsumi frowned and took the printout from the floating chicken. "I have full confidence in Akira-kun's abilities. I will inform him of the situation and if he believes he needs help, he will request it. Otherwise I see no need to reassign another Shinigami to the school."

"But-" Gushoushin began, but was interrupted.

"You forget, Gushoushin," Tatsumi began, "that despite his appearance, Akira-kun is _not _a child. He has, in fact, been a Shinigami for sixty-one years. I would advise you to remember that," he finished, abruptly standing and exiting the room, leaving Gushoushin cursing behind him.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I'm not too satisfied with the part where Nokoru and Suoh are talking after Akira left but I can't seem to change it without making it worse. That scene was why this wasn't posted sooner. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Nightingale Sings  
Author: Cheysuli Night  
Rated: PG-13  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives/Yami no Matsuei  
Pairings: Tatsumi/Watari; Tsuzuki/Hisoka; no pairings for CCD since they're so young.  
Chapter: Chapter 2  
Summary: _In 1935, a young boy was killed. In 1996, he is transferred to CLAMP school._  
A/N: This chapter has been sitting half-finished on my computer _forever. _Then I deleted what I had and rewrote the chapter since I decided I didn't like what I had. I'm _so _sorry.  
A/N2: I can't remember which Gushousin was the elder, so I'm assuming it's the one in blue.  
A/N3: Fixed previous chapter. Now has dividers between sections. I hope.

* * *

**

Akira was running late that morning, though he didn't much care. His headache was finally gone, after rearranging the room several times, and he had managed to type up his progress report. Now all he had to do was send it to Tatsumi, check the department newsletter, respond to Tsuzuki's e-mail, and double check the day's schedule and he'd be ready to leave for school. If nothing else came up, that is.

Nothing else had _better _come up because, although he didn't care if he was late, if he didn't leave soon his 'mothers' would think he was sick and start wailing. He _hated_ it when they wailed. Made him feel as if they should be banished or something.

And of course, since he wanted nothing to happen, something happened.

Akira glared at the messenger bird that had just landed on his computer. "You couldn't have waited a few hours? Or at least until I was out of the house?"

The bird just cocked it's head.

Akira sighed and held out his hand for the bird to hop on. "Fine. But if they start wailing, I'm blaming you." The bird chirped in apology before relaying its message. Akira frowned at what he heard. "Well, that's interesting."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gushousin!"

"Yes, Tatsumi-san?"

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Tatsumi growled, glaring at the report he held.

Gushousin frowned. "You were! I told you myself last night. You dismissed it, saying that child could handle it alone."

Tatsumi frowned, the surrounding shadows twitching in his agitation. "Why wasn't I informed that it was _this _machine that detected the energy?" he ground out.

Gushousin flinched, keeping a close eye on the writhing shadows. "Does it matter?"

Tatsumi stared at him. "Does it matter? Of _course _it matters! This machine keyed to detect one certain kind of energy! Do you have any-" Tatsumi stopped and whirled around, storming from the room.

Gushousin blinked. "Tatsumi-san?" he yelled, flying after the angry shadow manipulator. "Where are you going?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"He's not here yet?"

Suoh sighed, glaring over at Nokoru. "No, Kaichou. You would know as soon as I did if he was. Sooner, in fact, since you're watching the door," he said, going back to his paperwork. He didn't understand why Nokoru was so worried; Akira had been late before. Not very often but it wasn't unheard of.

"You think I should call him?"

Suoh shook his head. "He's probably on his way, Kaichou. If he hasn't left yet, a phone call would just make him even more late."

Nokoru sighed and turned away from the door. "You're right, Suoh. We'll wait," he said, staring out the window and trying his best to ignore the feeling that something was about to happen.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Who'd you send the bird to?" Tsuzuki asked, as he dug into the apple pie the waitress had just brought.

Hisoka frowned and glanced briefly at Tsuzuki before returning his gaze to the window. "Akira."

Tsuzuki blinked and looked up from his pie. "I didn't know you knew him."

Hisoka shrugged. "Met him a while ago at the Tokyo Tower. You were off with Byakko somewhere."

"Did you ask him to cook for me?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. "He makes the best-"

"I didn't ask him to cook."

The older man pouted for a moment before cocking his head. "Then why?"

Hisoka sighed. "Somethings wrong. Very wrong. And it's coming from that school."


End file.
